Grave of the Butterflies
by That Girl Ellie
Summary: Elanor Uley, the niece of Sam Uley has arrived back to La Push after four years. On the surface she doesn't think much as changed but as time goes on she finds out that not everything is as it seems in La Push.


I stared in almost disbelief at myself in the mirror. So much had changed since i'd been here. Well, myself not the reservation. The reservation I believed would never change. La Push was the same as always. I'm the one who left and changed.

I moved to Muncie, Indiana after Christmas when I was in the 7th grade. I'd been miserable here in La Push. I was bullied so much for my weight and my almost midget height. I resembled a small wheel barrel as a kid. My hair was long and I didn't know the meaning of make-up. I made a pact leaving here I'd come back a better person.

Now I'm entering my 11th grade year at La Push High School. I've grown to only 5 foot but that can't be to helped. My once long hair has been cut to my shoulders and dyed black. It waved naturally thanks to my mom's genes. I'd dropped tons of weight. My old body had been transformed from a couch potato to a lean athlete.

Despite all my physical changes my style hadn't much. I wrote a plain white v-neck with denim shorts that were short but, appropriate for school. I didn't put on to much make-up, just enough. I smiled...satisfied with myself. I was actually decent looking.

"Elanor! Honey! You're Uncle Sam is here to take you to school!" I sighed. Uncle Sam. He was always so mean to me. That was before he met my soon to be aunt, Emily after that he seemed to lighten up. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran downstairs. I looked up at my uncle, he'd certainly gotten more muscle and taller...if that was possible.

"What happened to you?" My Uncle Sam smiled and gave me a brief and awkward hug.

"I told you Sam, puberty done her well." My mom gleamed in pride. "The boys are gonna be all over her!"

"Mom..." I groaned and Sam let out a big laughs.

"It's true! Don't worry though, if you ever need anything Seth Clearwater still goes there. " I nodded and gave a weak smile. I forgot Jacob, Embry, and Quil graduated. Jacob was actually dating someone from forks last time I heard. What was her name...Emsee?

"Well come on Elanor Paige, it's time for school!" without a word, or a warning Uncle Sam picked me up and carried me to his truck. I laughed and his back.

"Hey! I'm fragile here!"

"Guess it's time to toughen you up huh?" Sam opened the truck door and put me down on the seat. Sam Uley was my only uncle. My dad died soon after I was born, so at times I'd look at him kinda like the dad I never had. I would never tell him that tho. His Alpha male ego head might of burst.

Sam got into the other side of the truck and I noticed a tattoo on his shoulder. The La Push Gang tattoo. I tried not to stare at it to much. Wasn't he to old to join a gang? Sam must of noticed and he started in on normal small talk. It pretty much failed but we finally decided riding in silence was way more comfortable. Are my social skills that rusty?

We pulled into the High School parking lot. I noticed Sam looking around. "Seth should be around here somewhere..." I rolled my eyes. The last thing I needed was a bodyguard.

"I'll be fine Uncle, relax. I'm 16." I smiled over at him. My door suddenly opened and I turned my head to see a boy opening for me. He was the most handsome boy i'd ever seen. His face still had a hint of a boyish charm but at the same time he was muscular and lean. His hair was messy and a little damp. His eyes were warm and soft, I instantly found myself lost in them. I noticed he was staring back at me...well it was kinda hard not to. I felt my face heat up and turned away.

"Oh brother..." I heard Sam mumble. I looked over at him and he was looking past me. "Elanor, you remember Seth Clearwater right?" I turned my head and looked at him again in disbelief. There was no way this was Seth. He'd grown, a little to much. I smiled at him and his face lit up into a big smile. Not one of those face cancer curing smiles, a real one.

"Yeah...I remember." I said keeping my eyes on Seth. My hair felt like it was about to pound of out my chest.

"Alright, Alright, time to go." Sam said. I unfastened my seat belt and Seth took my head helping me out of the truck. He kept hold of my hand as he shut the door with his free one. I'd never held hand with a boy before...certainly not one as cute as Seth.

"Take care of my niece!" Sam yelled before taking off.

"I..I will!" Seth yelled nervously back and turned to me. "It..it's been such a long time Ellie!" I flinched. Ellie...that's something I haven't been called in a long time. It brought back my horrid nickname. Ellie the Elephant. Seth coughed. "I mean Elanor...Elle...uh..." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Ellie is fine!" I looked at him and smiled reassuring him. He smiled back a huge grin.

"I hardly even recognized you!" He pulled me into a sudden hug. His body was warm and cozy. I couldn't even think before I hugged him back.

I heard a few boys whistle. "Uhhhhhh Seth's got a girlfriendddd!" Seth and I instantly let go of each other a looked over to see two boys standing there. "Cute too!" The other one yelled. I looked up at Seth who glared only a little as the boys approached us.

"I'm Brady Fuller, Junior, 17, Single." He smirked at me. This boy was like a miniature Embry.

"Ignore him" The other boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Collin Littlesea. I'm also a Junior and 17, my hear belong to someone else though." I smile, it's kinda cute to see a boy caring about a girl.

"I keep trying bro." Seth says. I watch Collin frown.

"She's not into you?"

"No, she's Seth's older sister, also known as the coldest girl in the world." Brady said.

"Shes beautiful!" Collin blurted and blushed instantly.

"Leah isn't horrible guys she's just...Leah." Seth said. I barely remember Leah. She was much older than all of us, seven or eight years. My uncle was dating her, I think they were engaged...but then he met Emily and dumped her. Just like that, I couldn't see how he could love someone else that quickly. I always felt sorry for Leah. "Oh and guys, this is Elanor Uley. Sam's niece."

Both of their faces dropped. It's like they'd been punched in the stomach. I cocked my eyebrow...confused. "I'm so sorry if I disrespected you!" Bradley blurted out.

"It's alright." I laughed. They must be scared of Uncle Sam. The bell suddenly rang causing me to jump.

"You alright?" Seth looked at me. "It was just the bell." He smiled unsure of how I would take it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just made me jump." I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket.

The boys huddled over my shoulders looking down at it. It was kinda nice having these guys as friends. At least I wouldn't be to lonely.

"We have English and Trig together. We can go to first period together." Collin smiled.

"Physical Conditioning." Brady said proudly.

"Chemistry." Seth said sounding disappointed.

"At least we all have lunch together." I smiled up at Seth trying to make him feel a little better. He looked down at me and smiled back a simple smile. He has such a innocent and youthful face. Seth eyes held a pure kindness in them. Something they'd never lost over the years.

"Come on, lets not be late." Collin said and took my wrist guiding me away. I glanced back at Seth who was watching me go. He looked like a sad puppy that had just gotten yelled at. Collin lead me onto my class. It was small only about 8 students beside myself, and most of them were male except for a girl. She smiled at me like I'd just saved her soul and I took the open seat behind her by the window. She was shocking beautiful. Long coppery hair and big brown almost golden eyes. She turned around as soon as I sat and looked at me.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen! You must be Elanor! It's so nice to meet you!" I looked at her shocked. Jacob girlfriend...was a supermodel? My mouth dropped and she frowned. "What did I say?"

"Oh nothing, I was just shocked...you're Jacob Blacks girlfriend right?" I guess she was because she put the biggest smile on her face. Like I had just said something that would save lives.

"Yeah, Jakey told me all about you! It's nice to finally meet you! May I call you Elle?"

"Of course," I smile back at her. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Jacob won't shut up about you." This girl could have any guy in the world...why Jacob? He's so...Jacob. The final bell rang and Renesmee turned around in her seat. I looked out the window and began to daydream as the teacher started to go over notes. /

"Why don't you just leave! No one wants you here anyway!" Amanda said to me as I looked down. I tried to sidestep and go around her but she slammed my books down. "You look like an elephant! Ellie the Elephant!" She laughed and so did everyone else. I really don't know how I made her hate me so much. I bent down to get my books and they started chanting it. "Ellie the Elephant! Ellie the Elephant! Ellie the Elephant!"

Tear streamed down my face and I dropped what books I had and made a run for it. "Watch out Elephant coming through!" A guy yelled from the crowd. I ran to the only safe place in the school. The music room. Miss Hayden wasn't there...it was her lunch. I sat down on the piano bench and sobbed. I was so out of it, I didn't even noticed anyone sit beside me.

I heard the soft sound of a Low C play and looked up to see Seth beside me. "I was never all that great with instruments." I wiped my eyes. "I uhm...got your books. Don't listen to those girls, they're just jealous."

"Of what?" I sniffed pressing a high C.

"You're the most talented musician in the school. You play Beethoven in your sleep!" Seth laughed and I smiled. "You've also got one of the best smiles." He was looking at me with those kind eyes. I broke away from his eye contact and frown. Seth was just being nice...

"How about you turn that frown upside down!" Seth side hugged me causing me to blush. I gave him a weak smile back and he grinned that damn cancer curing grin. /


End file.
